Helado De Chocolate
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Un poco de imaginación es lo que Akari desea, mas Chitose no esta dispuesta a limitar sus fantasías, pero controla su corazón por el cariño que le tiene a la chica pelirroja
Una linda señorita paseaba alegremente de la mano de otra linda señorita. Akari y Chitose, un par de chicas que gozan de las caminatas en compañía, de los colores de la vida, y de todo el cariño que ambas se profesan.

Ya se había cumplido cuatro años del mejor día de todos. Del día en que sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos. De su primer dulce beso, algo torpe pero eso no le quita importancia. (El de chocolate no cuenta, ese fue mas como una violación)

Akari y Chitose, ambas con sueños de algodón… bueno Akari, Chitose talvez no. Sueños inocentes de una vida llena de felicidad, siempre en compañía de su media naranja.

Una cita como cualquier otra, una dulce como las demás. El amor las envuelve en forma de pequeñas estrellitas rosas y destellantes. Un amor joven, un amor puro, un amor real.

–Ikeda-senpai, te quiero– Akari dijo poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañera

¿A dónde se dirigen?

Cualquier parte de la ciudad, instantáneamente se volvía una tierra mágica si ambas estaban juntas. Así pues entraron en una heladería, siempre con una maravillosa sonrisa Akari guió a su novia hasta una mesa, ordenaron y esperaron.

–Yo también te quiero, Akari-chan– Chitose le dedico su más hermosa sonrisa mientras le tomaba de las manos

Algo simple, de chocolate para Akari y caramelo para Chitose. Pero ¿Por qué esa barrera? Mesa de por medio impedía aquel contacto que anhelaban. Chitose fue al grano, no importase que la vieran con ternura ella reconocería a la pelirroja como lo más preciado en su vida. Se sentó a su lado a comer con ella el helado.

–Esta delicioso– dijo Akari llevando a su boca un pequeño bocado de chocolate

Chitose la veía maravillada, como algo simple podría ser tan emocionante como el primer día. Akari era así, siempre mantiene su hermosa sonrisa sin importar que, sus lindos ojos siempre brillantes, aquel corto pero hermoso cabello rojo.

–¿De verdad?¿me dejarías probar?- Chitose se inclinó más cerca, haciendo que las mejillas de Akari se volvieran rojas

–este… ¿Cómo está el tuyo?- trato de desviar su atención, pues sabe bien cuál era el efecto del chocolate en su novia

Akari comió rápido, sorprendida Chitose la observo preguntándose él porque

–Esta rico- dijo mintiendo pues el helado se estaba derritiendo al no ser tocado

Algo de helado descansaba en cerca de sus labios, Chitose se inclinó hacia ella y lamio el chocolate de Akari sonrojándola en el acto.

–Chitose…

Pero cuidado

–Chitose…

Chitose sonrió culpable antes de capturar la boca de Akari, efecto del chocolate Chitose probó del dulce de los labios de la pelirroja. Akari no le importaba pero con forme avanzaba Chitose parecía más necesitada, necesitada de Akari.

–no

Akari apartó despacio a su novia que sin previo aviso había invadido su espacio,

–¿Qué sucede?- Akari bajo la cabeza apenada, se apartó de los ojos de su amada

Era culpable por amarla, pero tendría que controlarse pues muchos ojos se habían posado sobre ellas. Algo que sin duda había incomodado a la pelirroja

–Nada- dijo ella

Fue una respuesta tímida. Chitose se levantó de golpe sorprendiendo a Akari, fue hacia la caja y hablo un poco con la encargada. Akari pensó si la había hecho enojar, cuando Chitose volvió con ella Akari pudo saber la verdad. Llevaba consigo una bolsa blanca de plástico, posiblemente alguna golosina.

–Vamos- la tomo de la mano y la llevo fuera del local

-¿A dónde?- Akari pregunto a su novia que en ese momento detuvo un taxi

–A casa- entraron en el taxi, Chitose dio la dirección de su casa y el vehículo arrancó

Ella no hablaron durante el trayecto, Akari se sentía triste aún más cuando Chitose parecía no mostrar interés por ella en ese momento. Chitose miraba por la ventanilla el paso de la ciudad, apretó con fuerza el agarre de la bolsa.

–Chitose…– Akari susurro despacio, pero Chitose parecía ignorarla

–Llegamos señoritas– dijo la taxista

–gracias, aquí tiene– Chitose pago la carrera y bajo del vehículo

Akari estaba aún triste, ya había empezado a creer que había hecho mal. Chitose volvió a tomarla de la mano y la condujo hasta la entrada de su casa. Chitose introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta, se quitaron los zapatos. Chitose dejo a Akari parada en las escaleras, sin decir palabra ella fue a la cocina. Akari no tuvo que esperar mucho pues casi de forma instantánea Chitose regreso con ella.

–Chitose… perdóname– Akari estaba a punto del llanto

–Perdóname tu a mi Akari-chan– Akari la vio acercarse y la ataco sin declaración alguna, un frío recorrió su espalda. No era un sentimiento, era algo de afuera

Chitose la sostuvo de las caderas mientras la devoraba. Akari estaba muy impactada pero no negó la necesidad de su amada. ¿Qué era aquel frío que sentía?

–Chitose…- Akari respiro un poco

–Sabes cómo me pongo con el chocolate– dijo Chitose recuperando el aliento

–entonces… ¿no estas enojada conmigo?- dijo Akari haciendo un pucherito, era tan tierna que el corazón de Chitose se derritió

–nunca… es que… estaba perdiendo el control… es por eso que trate de evitarte

Control fue el que Akari perdió lanzándose en los brazos de Chitose,

–Te amo- Akari abrazó a su senpai muy fuerte

–También te amo… ahora…– Chitose levanto en una mano dos cucharas y en la otra un litro de helado de chocolate. –¿Puedes tener esto por mí?- Chitose le extendió el helado y el par de cucharas

–claro… hyaah…

Akari se vio levantada al puro estilo de princesa por los brazos de su novia, Chitose le dio un beso y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. La deposito suavemente sobre la cama y se sentó en la misma.

–Comamos– tomo el bote de helado y lo abrió –esto podría funcionar- se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa

Akari vio como un hilo rojo escurría de la nariz de Chitose, esta lo sintió y se limpió rápidamente. Mas Akari ya había descubierto su plan, su corazón se aceleró y su rostro se enrojeció. Ya no habría escapatoria, todo sucedió muy rápido. Chitose se llevó una cucharada a la boca, encogiéndose un poco saboreo el dulce sabor.

–¿No quieres?- Chitose le mostró la otra cuchara –yo sola no puedo acabármelo-

–Claro…- Akari comió un poco

–Creo que sabe mejor…– Chitose beso Akari –si lo tomo de tus labios

-Chitose...

Pasado el tiempo sobre el suelo de la habitación, el bote descansaba con poco contenido manchando el piso, sobre él algo blanco con tonos rosados. Unos trapos lo acompañaban, ropas que parecían harapos. Mas Akari y Chitose… con energía para rato.

* * *

 **Aquí yo Gabriel HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS deseándoles un feliz día, tarde o noche.**

 **El mundo arde, con aquello que publique hace días, los sé… se me ocurrió viendo aquel capitulo. Tampoco es que haya sido tan malo… ¿o sí?**

 **En fin,**

 **Yo me despido y conmigo será hasta la próxima Chao**


End file.
